kismet one shot
by ShizouMachi
Summary: BalthierxAshe enjoy!


Ok! This is an AU(alternate universe) so, dunno where i got this idea.

Oyeah! I always like Balthier being Roxas his older brother, haha he is 15, Balthier is 17, and Ashe's(16) younger sister is Naminé, (15)

summary: it started from a simple highSchool bump, but they did not know what will happen next, it's just a kismet that they don't want to leave each other alone.

Anyway enjoy :)

It has been quite a fine morning isn't it? Said the dark brown haired man to himself as he stares at the clear blue sky,as he closes his eyes,

"Balthier!!" shouted by a blond man, calling after him,destroying his thoughts, he looks younger than him by a year.

"what is it, Vaan?" asked Balthier looking slight annoyed,

"hey, what do you think of this outfit?" Vaan asked giving him his most handsome pose, Balthier looked at him from head to tow, still giving him an annoyed look, Vaan wore a private school's uniform, black pants, a green tie, with a yellowish jacket with a patch in it, which says APA: Archadian Private Akademy.

"hair, not properly arranged,you still got a grain of rice on your face, you stepped on a wet paint, aand your zipper is open. The paint, i was just messing around" he said pointing all his wrong features,and he turned his back, Balthier was wearing the same uniform but his jacket was colored green, and his tie was black and it seems that he of course wearing a white shirt, while holding his jacket,

"what? Excuse me?" Vaan asked, as his pose was ruined, he quickly arranged his looks, zip up his zipper, removing a grain of rice on his face, and arranged his hair.

"if your trying to please someone, better not show it to me, cause i always notice all your mis arranged look, and everything that you forgot to do. I even bet that your going to please Penelo." Balthier replied walking ahead,

"oh, come on! How did you know that?!?" Vaan asked looking like a chibi following him, Balthier did not reply, which pissed Vaan off just a little.

"hey! Answer my question!" he said. Balthier looked at Vaan and said

"easy, since you started babbling me about her" he replied smoothly. Vann blushed,

"since when?" Vaan asked, who was now back to normal.

"ever since she thanked you for walking her to her room, which also makes you and her class mates." he replied as he paced faster.

"whoah!!" Vaan said as he followed Balthier who was faster than him.

When they arrive:

A banner was hanging near the school gate, which says: WELCOME! INCOMING FRESHMEN AND TRANSFEREES!!!!

"wow, is this really our school?" Vaan asked as they enter the akademy, Balthier nodded paying no attention to what Vaan was babbling about.

"hey, Vaan," he said but only to find Vaan not beside him, "probably to explore the akademy" he said in his mind, he headed straight to his room,

As he walk to his room he saw a figure who was walking to him,

"yo! Balthier!" his accent was sure a weird one, but nonetheless he wave at him.

"long time no see, Al-Cid",

"Balthier, how's it going? How's your vacation?" Al-Cid asked,

"worse," he replied sarcastically,

"ow, i heard that your dad has invented a new device, is that true?" Al-Cid asked pretty interested.

"_Doctor Cid? _Yeah, he created a new device, probably for Roxas' needs," he replied as he walks towards their corridor.

"why are you always, and i guess forever always calling him like that? _Doctor Cid_ thing?" Al-Cid asked imitating his way of calling Doctor Cid.

"i don't want to call him dad nor father. It sucks!" Balthier replied as they were about to get near their class room, "and i don't- - -+oof!+" he said as he fell down, Al-Cid who quickly help him get up,

"Ffamran! You okay?" Al-Cid asked who was really shock, Balthier shot him a glare, he hates being called by that,

"oops, my bad" he apologised, Balthier smirked and looked at the person who bumped him, as he stood up, to his surprise, it wasn't a guy, it's a girl. No one ever cross path with him, he is the famous Ffamran "Balthier" mied Bunansa. Son of the Famous Doctor Cidolfus Demen Bunansa.

"a Princess like you, should not bump to us guys talking seriously." he said as he takes the girl's soft smooth hands,

The girl's eyes widened when she heard him call her 'Princess'

"easy, he's always like that, just be careful next time, milady" Al-Cid said while giving her his charming smile, the girl blushed a little, Balthier just smirked,

"well, you seem new here," Balthier said as he looked at the girl,

"yes," she replied,

"i see, so where are you headed?" Al-Cid asked,

"to uhm, the guidance councilor, but i got sidetrack," she replied,

"milady!" a blond guy called her, he was running, he was older than them by a year, he wore a red jacket signifying that he's a 3rd year student.

"and who might you be? Her 'Knight in Shining Armor'?" Balthier asked while his arms are crossed upon his chest,

The blond shot him a glare and so did he, Al-Cid who has his hand on his forehead, "oh brother..." he murmured.

"Basch..." the girl said, Basch looks away from Balthier's eyes, and looked at the girl,

"what is it milady? Are these people doing something bad to you?" the girl shook her head and smiled, Balthier and Al-Cid looks at her,

"no, they did not do anything, its my clumsiness, that i bump to this kind man," she said as she look at Balthier,

"Basch, was it? Listen, she was looking for the Guidance Counsilor to check her room, so while we were talking or rather arguing, she bump into Balthier here," Al-Cid reasoned, which was actually true, the girl nodded, Balthier just smirk.

"i see, thank you, best we be on our way, being late on a class is such a disgrace. We shall take our leave now." Basch said politely and and the girl smiled, and they left.

"500 gil, that they still be late after this," Balthier said while looking at Basch and the the girl leaving.

"1000 gil, they won't" Al-Cid replied.

"deal!" they said in agreement.

Inside the class room:

Balthier was sitting at the back while Al-Cid was beside of him.

And there was alot of whispering inside their room.

"did you hear? There was a new student,"

"yeah, i heard that it's a girl."

"heard she bump into Ff-- i mean Balthier this morning."

"really?"

Balthier then handed his hand to Al-Cid who was busy drinking his tea, he looks at him and said "pay up."

"why?" Al-Cid asked in a puzzled tone.

"the bet remember?"

"oh that," Al-Cid said, as he bring out a pouch worth of a thousand gil. "but, how did you know that she's going to this room?

"i just had a feeling." Balthier replied smoothly.

After their talk, the teacher came, everyone in the room suddenly kept quiet.

"i'm sorry, i was late, the new student was lost while looking for the guidance councilor, so now, she's still their, anyone who likes to bring her here?" the teacher asked, none of the students raise their hand,

"hmm none? Ah, yes! Ffamran, care to escort her here?" the teacher said as he called Balthier but he was not really raising his hand,

"have a nice detour," Al-Cid told him, while giving him a goofy grin.

"*sigh* yes sir, if you'll excuse me" he said as he stood up and left the class room.

Outside the room...

Balthier was now walking briskly, but calmly walking through the corridor. As he reach the Guidance Councilor, he spotted a spiky blond boy, about the same age as Vaan, also wearing the same uniform, he was just sitting there, doing nothing but staring into space.

Then Balthier walks near him ,

"alright, what's gotten into you this time?" Balthier asked shaking his head and looks at the spiky blond boy, the boy looked at him and smiled.

"oh, brother, didn't notice that your there!" the boy said,

"Roxas, don't give me that look, tell me why your here?" he replied looking seriously at the younger boy,

"i'm waiting for the new student. Heard she's my class mate, our adviser told me that i should fetch her. " Roxas replied looking back at the door.

"really now?" Balthier asked raising a brow. Roxas nodded, smiling goofily, "what about you? What are **you** doing here?" Roxas asked,

"same reason, to fetch a new student" Balthier replied leaning up against the wall.

After a minute the door opened and two girls went out, the other blond girl was the same year as Roxas, her hair was blond, while the other has the same jacket color as Balthier, she was the girl that bump into Balthier awhile ago.

"hi there! You must be Naminé, nice to meet you, i'm Roxas" Roxas said as he stood up properly and give her a hand shake, the girl named Naminé blushed a little and took his hand for a hand shake. Roxas smiled, and looks at the other blond girl,

"is she your older sister?" Roxas asked Naminé as he pointed the blond girl with his thumb. Naminé just nodded, and the spiky blond boy's mouth shapes like an O, and then he smiled and said, "let me accompany you to our class, they must be tired of waiting." Naminé just chuckled but nodded in agreement.

The two left leaving the dark blond haired man, and the pale blond haired girl. The blonde girl looked at Balthier, she then bowed her head,

"huh? What's wrong, Princess? You don't have to bow, that doesn't suit you right, it's" Balthier said,

"it's what?" the girl asked,

"weird," he replied looking quite embarassed, the lady chuckled,

"but, i have to thank you, for not picking a fight with Basch, he seems to be a little too much, uhm how should i explain it" the girl said as she puts her index finger to the lower part of her lips,

"overprotective?" Balthier replied, raising a brow, the girl nodded,

"funny, but let us go, they're waiting" he said, as he starts to walk along with her, she nodded and walks through the silent corridor.

As they were walking,

"hmm, i haven't asked your name yet, but my friend Al-Cid did give you mine, so what's yours?" Balthier asked breaking the silence,

"Ashe," she replied smoothly,

"i see, nice to meet you, Ashe," balthier greeted her politely, Ashe smiled at him,

"well, Princess, are you, or are you not going to asked me about something you want to know,?" Balthier asked but not looking at Ashe,

"that," she muttered, Balthier stopped walking and looked at her, "what? That? What do you mean?" he was confused of what she meant,

"why do you keep on calling me that, 'Princess' thingy?" she replied, but Balthier just smirk, and turn his back again and started walking.

"i called you that, because your the kind of person who looks that of a beautiful princess, don't you think?" he replied,

"uhm, are all of the girls you met, what i mean is, do you call them 'Princess' to?" she asked, this time Balthier did look at her, "maybe, maybe not," Balthier replied leaving a confused Ashe wondering what he meant.

"well here we are!" Balthier said, as he knock on the door, he looks at Ashe, and asked, "are you ready?" Ashe just nodded and smiled at him, "good".

As Balthier opens the doors, Ashe entered and all of her classmates greeted her.

"welcome! Ashelia-san! I see that you already met Ffamran-kun!" the teacher warmly said, Balthier and the other students sweat dropped because of the sudden change of attitude with their adviser.

"Come! Come! Everyone this is your new class mate, Ashelia Dalmasca," the teacher said,

"everyone, nice to meet you. I'm Ashelia, but you could call me Ashe." she said as she bowed her head. Balthier did not look at her as he quickly pace at his seat and sat down.

"hmm, Ashelia-san, where would you be seated, hmm. . " the teacher said as his thumb was on his chin. "i know! Ffamran-kun!" the teacher said as his hand was on top of his other hand.

"what?" Balthier replied looking at their teacher who was smiling widely.

"Ashelia-san, seat next of Ffamran-kun!" he said which made the other girls gasp in shock,

"sensei! Why did you not let me seat next to Balthier's and you even let **her**?!"one of the lady student protest,

"mmhmm, i can see your point Aira-san, but it's the only seat available for the time being" the teacher replied.

"i don't see any problem!" Al-Cid said, as everyone looks at him, "might as well Balthier gets a new girlfriend," he continued, both Ashe and Balthier blushed and Al-Cid just smiled,

"idiot! What the heck did you drink today?" Balthier whispered, grabbing Al-cid's shirt.

"just the same regular tea i usually drink." Al-Cid replied normally.

During class hours Balthier didn't talk to Ashe, he was just there, quiet, not wanting too much attention, AL-Cid took notice of it and decides to talk to him after class.

After the class,

"Balthier," Al-Cid call unto him, Balthier turn his back to face him,

"what?" he asked normally,

"what's wrong with you?" AL-cid asked him, with his serious tone of voice.

"me? What's wrong with me? Nothing, i was just in a deep thought," he replied looking quite pale,

"you look pale, you should go to the clinic," Al-Cid suggested but Balthier disagreed,

"BALTHIER! "a sweet voice called him,

"huh? E-Elza?" Balthier turned to her and was able to catch her running towards him.

"oh! Balthier! I missed you So much!" she said while hugging him like they did not meet for 10 years.

"i- i miss you too" he replied, hugging her back.

"ehem! *cough*what about*cough* Ashe?*cough*" Al-Cid asked faking his cough,

"huh?" Elza asked ( '_') "whose Ashe?" she asked looking at Al-Cid then back to Balthier.

"Ashe? Just a new student," Balthier replied, giving her his charming smile that she can't resist,

"Just a new Student?! Well, Elza, shes sitting beside Balthier!" Al-Cid said in a sarcastic tone,

"stop being sarcastic, Al-Cid! That's absurd." she said hugging Balthier tighter,

"suit yourself, oh! Lady Ashe!" he said,

Ashe went outside the classroom, she noticed Al-Cid who was now waving at her, so she has no other choice but to wave back, and went to him.

"hi Al-Cid," she greeted him, and looks at Balthier who just gave her a playful smile,

"how are you doing? Are you adjusting?" he asked,

"uh huh, i'm quite adjusting now, it's pretty fun," she replied, then she saw Basch walking to her direction, "well, i better go, Basch is almost here," she continued.

"ah, i see, well, take care!" AL-cid replied in a gentlemanly manner.

Ashe smiled at him and was about to leave,

"Ashe." Balthie said,

"yes?" Ashe looked at him, her Azure eyes met Balthier's Brown eyes,

"just take care," Balthier said, his girl friend looks at him surprised, and Ashe did the same,

"i will," she replied as she gave him a bright smile,

* * *

this is just a one shot :)


End file.
